You're Killing Me Hollis
by lavigneforever
Summary: ROAD TRIP WOOP WOOP! HOW TO KILL TIME WHILE THE DIMWIT SQUAD IS IN A CAR.


Yayyyyy Carmilla! Just a little cute fluff, just imagine the gang on a road trip and having Carm at her wits ends.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"DON'T MAKE ME COME BACK THERE XENA, I WILL PULL THIS CAR OVER AND KICK YOU ON YOUR-"

"CARM RELAX!" Lauren shouted over the yelling in the car.

The Dimwit Squad decided on taking a road trip, they were pretty stressed out with what was going on at Silas and Carmilla suggested they get away for a bit. Little did our poor vampire know how annoying the trip would be.

"TELL THE GINGER SQUAD TO HUSH UP BACK THERE!" Carmilla shouted as she jerked her thumb back at the three girls in the backseat.

"We were singing." Laf said in a monotone voice.

"You were being annoying..." Carmilla grumbled under her breath

Laura rolled her eyes.

"Do you want me to drive hun? I don't mind, i keep asking you. You seem stressed."

Carmilla shook her head.

"We're almost there, i just need you to entertain the three lackies back there for another hour."

Laura nodded and kissed Carmilla's cheek, to which Carmilla smiled a little then continued to focus on driving.

"How about a good game of I SPY?" Laura suggested with her typical cheery voice.

"Ughhh anything but that." Carmilla whined

"Come on it will be fun!"

"I spy something that's a grumpy bi-"

"OK LAF THAT'S ENOUGH." Laura said as she quickly put her hand over Laf's mouth.

Laura sighed in exasperation, it was going to be a long hour.

"Ooh ok, i spy something that is green!" Laura said

"Is it a tree, cupcake?" Carmilla asked with a small smile.

"Yes!"

Danny rolled her eyes and hive fived Laura.

"How about we play the quiet game?" Carmilla suggested with a little edge to her voice

"I spy a car window that needs cleaning." Perry said in a accusatory manner as she wiped dirt off the car window.

"Please don't start Per." Laf said as she ran a hand through her short hair.

"Well i'm sorry that we had to rent a car that was taken little care of!"

"I spy something that needs to shut the-"

"CARM." Laura warned

A half hour went by and all the productivity that had been accomplished was Laura spying 30 trees.

"I spy something that's green..." Laura said in a bored tone as she looked out the window.

"Is it another tree baby?" Carmilla asked in a pained voice

"No..."

Carmilla raised an eyebrow.

"What is it then?"

"You have to guess." Laura responded in a yawn

"is it the grass?" Laf asked

"It's winter Laf, there's no green grass around here." Laura replied

"Is it the road signs?" Danny guessed.

"Speaking of the road signs, where's the road sign that tells us when we get there?" Danny added.

"I'm more interested in a sign for a car wash..." Perry said under her voice

"I GET IT. YOU WANT A CLEAN CAR. THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO YOU RED VELVET CUPCAKE." Carmilla said through gritted teeth.

"Red velvet?" Laura questioned

"Don't you mean ginger?" Danny added

"She's a _red_ head." Carmilla said

"Yeah but that's the name of her hair, not the hair color. it's orange, like a ginger orange." Laf added

"CAN WE PLEASE HAVE SOME QUIET?!" Carmilla blurted out.

Everyone sighed and did their own individual things. Perry was trying her best at cleaning the car window, Danny had fallen asleep, Lafontaine was reading about the logistics of biology, and Laura was looking out the window.

"Ahh, finally a little peace..." Carmilla sighed in content.

"I'm just saying, red velvet isn't a good name for Per." Laura suddenly said

Carmilla giggled a little then rolled her eyes.

"Your killin me Hollis."

The gang finished the car ride and got to continue their time away from the weird campus. But Carmilla forgot they had to drive back, so she made Laura drive and she slept the entire way back.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Review plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzokthanks!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT


End file.
